Fire Flower
by MrsCarmin
Summary: ¿Que pasaría cuando dos corazones rotos se juntan? Este seria el próximo festival de la Flor de Fuego. Tal vez... Ese chico llenaría el vació de la chica Peliturquesa
1. Chapeter 1

El festival de la Flor de Fuego

Pronto se aproximaría el festival de otoño, ese gran festival que sé hace para que en estas fechas se conmemore la celebración de esta hermosa estación del año.

En el prestigioso 'Instituto Vocaloid' se rumoraban las cosas sobre aquel festival, pero había una notica mucho más impresionante que el festival.

-Hoe!?

-Si, así como lo escuchas! Los 'Kagamine' Terminaron su relación de novios! –Grito con alegría Teto Dejando caer sus manos con fuerza en el pupitre de Miku –El rubio es todo nuestro sabes?¡ - Sus ojos mostraron un brillo.

-Eh!. –Miku apenas pudo abrir la boca.

-Claro, si es que Neru-san no lo gana primero. –Reprimió Gumi con un suspiro seguido de gesto hundido en decepción.

-Hahaha, no te deprimas tan rápido Gumi-chan, puede que esta vez sea definitivo! No crees?

-Puede que sí, pero…

Teto entrelazo a por el cuello y estiro su otra mano. –Esta vez todo será diferente!

-Ahgg, Teto-chan, tu brazo, me esta ahorcando!

-Ups! Hehehe, Gomenne~, Y tu Miku-chan?

La chica de cabellos verdeazulados no estaba prestando atención a las tonterías de Teto ni de Gumi, ella solo miraba por la ventana.

Se sentía más preocupada por otros asuntos, por ejemplo: el otro día había logrado percibir que Kaito coqueteaba Meiko, una chica del mismo grupo que Kaito. Miku casi no estaba con su amado chico azul, ya que él era del 3 año de la preparatoria, ella aun estaba furiosa, cada vez que lograba recordad esa terrible escena.

-Kaito coqueteando con Meiko! Quien lo imaginaria!- Se replico a sí misma con cierta furia, -¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? Bueno, aparte del seductor cuerpo, pero ah! Que pateti-

-Miku-chan!

-Ah! –Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron por completo y sorpresivamente despego la mirada de la ventana- Teto-chan, lo lamento, estaba distraída.

-Me doy cuenta! Supongo que es por Kaito?

-Ehh.

-Miku-chan! Deja de pensar eso, tu eres mucho más linda que Meiko, incluso tu voz es la mas envidiada del instituto!

-Si! Que gente!

-No, no Hehehe, estoy bien, Ehh… -Prepárate un pretexto pensó- Solo pensaba en lo que habías mencionado Teto-chan!

-Oh! Muy cierto! –Levantando el dedo índice Teto estaba lista para terminar de hablar miro a ambos lados encontrándose con las miradas de Gumi y Miku pendientes de sus palabras hablando de eso, me dijeron que Kagam…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios como el oro y un pequeño listón blanco que le adornaba él cabello y ojos azules entro con una mirada un poco nostálgica.

-Kagamine-sempai!

Miku y Gumi se pararon rápidamente de sus pupitres y recibieron a Rin con el respeto que se merecía, ya que Rin era una de las 4 voces más prestigiadas del 'IV' y presidenta del comité estudiantil.

Rin sonrió sin mucha alegría y se dirigió a Miku y a las demás chicas, -No se molesten en hacer eso chicas, ya les he dicho que me pueden llamar Rin-chan- La chica tomo asiento en el pupitre que se encontraba de lado derecho de Miku.  
El silencio no se espero e inundo el aula donde se encontraban estas cuatro chicas.  
Miku miro su reloj, ese lindo reloj de color rosa, que Luka-sempai le había obsequiado el año pasado.

2:50, faltaría poco para salir del instituto, la última clase la habían tenido libre así que era el momento perfecto para irse de una tomo unos libros de su pupitre y los guardo en su portafolio.

-Parece que pronto van a tocar.- Dijo Teto con una voz muy aguda y para nada confortable.

Gumi miro a Teto al igual que Miku intentando hacer que esta no fuera a cometer una estupidez frente a Rin.  
Teto trago su saliva y dirigió la mirada a rin.

-Eto, Kag- Digo! Rin-chan,

Sabia en ese momento que Teto estaba a punto de preguntar una tontería como ¿¡Es cierto que tu y Kagamine-sempai terminaron? O ¿Escuche que ya no andas mas con Kagamine-sempai?

-Es ciert.!

-Si! Es cierto Rin-chan! Te noto muy deprimida, no te gustaría pasar al parque después del instituto?! – Miku cubrió con una mano la boca Teto. A lo que ella solo se quedo petrificada, sin poder terminar de hacer su pregunta con una mirada que se derramaba en enojo, y era para Miku! Ella que había intentado evitar que Rin se hubiese puesto a llorar por las tonterías de Teto.

-Es cierto Rin! Deberías venir con nosotras! –Hablo Gumi giñando un ojo alegremente. De igual manera ella también cubrió la boca de Teto

Rin sonrió, y con una cara de alivio miro a Gumi y Miku. –Me encantaría! Pero me esperarían un momento, tengo que ir a la dirección. El director me llamo.

-Que?! –Exclamaron con sorpresa Gumi y Miku.

-Per, pero! Como que el Directo te quiere ver!? –Con gran impulso Gumi se levando del pupitre llevando sus manos echas ya en un puño a su pecho.

-Si! Es muy extraño que el este en el instituto! Para que habría de llamarte?!

Gumi y Miku comenzaron a cuestionar a Rin sobre su pequeña reunión con el Director del instituto vocaloid.

-Eh, bueno, el me dijo que quería hablar sobre… -Rin miro al lado de Teto, quien se encontraba petrificada por dejarla callada, Rin noto que ya eran 2:59. En otras palabras, ella se había dado cuenta de que era muy tarde.

-Ehh! Ya es tarde!. –Rin se elevo como un rayo y se dirijo a su respectivo pupitre por su portafolio, así rápidamente guardaba un cuaderno seguido de otro. –Eto! Chicas que les parece si las veo en el parque después de que termine de hablar con el Director. –Rin tomo su portafolio y salió corriendo por la puerta del salón.

(Miku y Gumi) -Ella parecía apurada…

Ambas chicas miraron a Teto quien las esperaba con una mirada furiosa en llamas y un gesto con gran enojo. Las dos se sintieron minimizadas y con terror miraron a Teto.

-Hehe, Teto-chan… Miku solo trataba de….

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LES OCURRE A USTEDES DOS!? La furia de Teto era espelúznate

-Yaaaayyy! TT^TT Yo solo trataba de evitar que dijeran una tontería!

Gumi Miro brevemente a Miku dándole una señal para poder escapar.

1, 2,… Miku y Gumi –Tres! –Miku tomo su portafolio al igual que Gumi y salieron corriendo del salón lo más rápido posible.  
Teto emprendió a la puerta del salón, pero una campana hizo que perdiera el rumbo, una ola de personas se acumularon en la puerta haciendo que Teto fuera absorbida.

(En el patio)

-Ah,… Crees que le perdimos? –Dando sus últimos suspiros hablo Gumi.

-Ah, ah, No te preocupes tocaron después de que nosotras saliéramos, lo más seguro una multitud se trago a Teto. –Es algo sencillo cuando salimos corriendo faltaba un minuto para el toque de salida, es un poco tonto que Gumi no se haya dado cuenta.

-Valla Miku-chan, después de todo si eres inteligente! –Dijo Gumi con una sonrisa de burla aplaudiendo a forma de burla.

-Que? Inteligente! Yo siempre! –Después de todo doy una tonta, (Claro en algunas ocasiones).

-Hahaha, tranquila! Solo trato de decir que algunas veces tienes una ideas mu…

-Ideas! El borrador de la siguiente canción, los olvide en el salón! Tengo que ir de nuevo, Gumi espera a Teto, te veré en el parque!

-Ehh… Está bien te veré allá! –Gumi se despidió brevemente con su mano de lado a lado mientras Miku corría apresurada.

-Tal vez si me valla por los edificios de 3 año me ahorre mas tiempo, y de paso pedo ver a Kaito! Yaya, Miku-Chan eres una genio!

Y así Miku iba alegremente de lado a lado por los largos pasillos de instituto, ella ya se encontraba en la clase 3-B Justamente la clase de Kaito!

_Gome~ La pequeña interrupción pero me gustaria que escucharan __SPiCa empezando desde esta parte. _

Llegue! Miku se miro de reojo en la ventana que daba al patio y con sus dedos jugueteo un rato con su cabello, ella era bastante torpe y simplemente perdió el tiempo.

En un momento el color que reflejaba los cabellos peliturquesa se fue desvaneciendo y un color amarillo, que desprendía por las ventanas hacia que el cabello de Miku se dejase de notar.

-Neru!- Miku frunció su expresión y un rayo paso por su cabeza. –Sin duda esos cabellos largos color mostaza, debe ser ella. –Pronto los colores desaparecieron y la chica peliturquesa dirigió la mirada a Neru quien estaba a punto de entrar a la clase 3-B

-Esa, es la clase de Kaito.- Miku se deslizó por el suelo sin hacer ningún ruido y plegó su ojera a un costado de la puerta.

-Y que piensas hacer con la azulita?

-Lo mejor será terminar con esto de una vez.

-Quien lo imaginaria, Kaito Shinon terminando con la alumna mas prestigiada del instituto vocailod.

-No hay manera. –Una risilla leve salió de Kaito. –De cualquier forma si ella es la que me termina a mi no tendré que enfrentar nada.

-Uhm, ya veo, si que sabes cómo herir a las chicas.

Miku asomo un tramo de su cabeza dejándola ver una escena que le rompía el corazón para sí misma.  
Una ola de viento soplo fuertemente y los delgados y lisos cabellos de Miku volaron suavemente. Era la escena perfecta para destruirle el corazón pero ella solo se quedo observando.

Kaito noto como unos suaves cabellos turquesa volaron por la puerta y camino los pasos que le quedaban para llegar a la puerta, el solo noto a una hacia caminando ya a larga distancia del son.

-Miku…

La chica de cabellos turquesa corrió desenfrenadamente hasta su edificio correspondiente.  
Sus lagrimas brotaban por toda su cara al entrar al salón miro que aun seguía la canción que había tardado varias semanas en componerla, y para que?

Para que se fuera a la basura junto con sus sentimientos. Con furia tomo las hojas de su pupitre y salió corriendo del salón, dirigida a azotea del edificio.

Cada paso que daba se volvía más fuerte y las lágrimas no dejaban de parar. Al fin había llegado a la azote corrió al barandal donde la hermosa vista lograba apreciarse, pero… Eso no importaba en ese momento. Miro con decepción la canción que tanto esfuerzo había tardado y simplemente canto la última estrofa con la garganta ya sin aliento.

´´_Déjame abrazarte  
Si no nos conociéramos estaríamos solos  
Atrápame  
Voy a saltar por la Denébola  
Esta presión egoísta… Se parece a ti  
Alcánzame  
En el emergente panorama  
Sobre la partitura  
Hay estrellas fugases  
Ahora las cantare… Así que ilumíname''_

Sin más aliento todas las lágrimas dejaron de caer y las manos de Miku arrugaron la canción y la dejo caer.

''_SPiCa''_


	2. Chapter 2

**PD: Gracias a Slash Andou por la traducción! **

Ya pasaban mas de las 11 de la noche de nuevo me estaba desvelando mucho. El jueves pasado por llorar tanto y ayer, bueno ayer también llore mucho pero esta vez fue porque todo acabo. Si lo pienso bien me paso lo mismo que Rin-chan.

*FLASH BACK*

-Y que tanto hablaste con el director Rin-chan?

-Nada realmente, solo unos asuntos sobre.

-Sobre?

-Eto, Miku-chan, promete que no hablaras de esto.

-Eh, Claro! Lo prometo con mi corazón.

Rin sonrió y seguimos caminando rumbo al parque. -Bueno, supongo que ya te enteraste de que mi relación con Kagamine-sempai acabo?

-Eh, bueno.

Rin rio un poco y regreso la mirada al cielo. –La verdad es que aun me duele eso, pero el director quería hablar de ello conmigo. Sobre las 4 voces más prestigiadas del instituto vocaloid y sabiendo que Kagamine-sempai y yo estábamos en ella era un poco difícil de afrontar.

-Pero! Rin-chan tu eres muy fuerte y seguro vas a poder con esto! No?

-Bueno, parece más difícil de lo que parece. Y ahora tengo que hablar con el, sobre estar juntos en las tardes de ensayos y en las competencias del instituto.

-Ya veo.

-Pero, pero! No hay que preocuparse estoy bien. –Rin froto su manga en su ojo y aparento que no iba a llorar. –Y tu Miku, he escuchado que pronto tu y Kaito.

Miku bajo la mirada. Ella no era la primera en enterarse en la mentira de Kaito parecía como si el rumor hubiese corrido rápidamente de un día para otro.-La verdad es que. –Miku bajo la mirada un poco resignada y su voz se volvió mas fría. –Pienso terminar con el mañana, esto ya no tiene sentido.  
-Pero estoy bien! :D

-Parece que ambas estamos igual Miku-Chan. Rin me tomo de las manaos y me miro con esa cara de dulzura que la hacía resaltar de las otras personas. –Bueno que te parece si nos apuramos un poco más?.

-Claro!. –Miku tomo la mano de Rin y ambas corrieron para poder llegar rápido al parque.

-Miku, eres muy lenta!

-Oye!

Rin cruzo el pequeño puente que estaba para llegar al parque y desde el otro lado levanto la mano moviéndola de un lado al otro. -Miku! Apresúrate!

-Ya voy!. –Miku corrió un poco más pero sin darse cuenta una bicicleta se cruzo en su camino a cruzar su camino. Salió disparada al puente y como era de esperarse Miku no se iba a quedar calada.

-Que te pasa! Porque no te fijas! Eh?

Un chico rubio se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe sin poder dejar ver su rostro. –Tu fiste la culpable!

-Eh, Miku levanto la mirada el igual que el chico con el que había chocado. –Kagamine-sempai!

-Hatsune-san

Miku se arrastro hasta el lugar sonde Len haba caído. –Estas bien?

-Si, solo fue el golpe y tu?

-Ah, yo estoy bien. Miku se levanto igual manera que Len.

-Perdón. Dijo Len dirigiéndose a m Miku

-Ah, si no hay problema.

-Y tu no piensas disculparte? ¬¬

-Dije si estabas bien, con eso basta!

-Valla Hatsune-san si que eres una chica muy terca.

-Lo mismo digo de ti! .!

-Eh, bienes sola?

-No Rin-chan me estaba esperando hasta que un tonto se cruzo en mi camino!

-Rin-chan?. –Len giro la mirada, y ahí del otro lado del puente una chica hermosa y rubia estaba petrificada por lo que su mirada veía.

Ambas miradas se habían cruzado, una con los ojos llenos de luz con unas mejillas totalmente rosadas, por la otra parte era una mirada un poco confusa que miraba un poco pasivo del otro lado de aquel puente.

-Eh, Kagamine-san?

-Ah! –Esas miradas se dejaron de ver, Len miro a Miku un poco confuso. –Eh, te acompaño al otro lado, tengo que verme con alguien en el parque.

-Ehh, como digas vamos. –Esto se pondrá mal! Que pensara Rin cuando vea que vengo con Kagamine. No puede ser, y si ella me mata!

Cada paso que daban se convertía en una verdadera fatiga, en especial para Miku que solo escuchaba el sonido de la cadena de la bicicleta. Sin pensar el último paso la puso enfrente de Rin.

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

-Me siento tan mal por ella! Al final se quedo en el puente hablando sola con Kagamine y claro ella termino llorando. Y mucho menos como olvidar. –Miku se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana con pequeños pasos. –La manera en la que 'YO' termine a Kaito.

A la mañana siguiente.

De nuevo era la misma peliturquesa corriendo tarde al instituto. Se había quedado tanto tiempo llorando en la noche.  
Tal vez este sería uno de los peores días para Miku, la lluvia comenzaba a caer y ella sin un paraguas, retasada al instituto y que podría ser peor?

-Ehh!

-Me parece horrible! Kaito y Meiko?

-Como Miku dejo escapar algo así!

Esta vez era algo más grave, ya se había olvidado lo de los Kagamine ahora era Miku! Ella que había terminado con Kaito, y el rumor se había esparcido rápidamente y las burlas eran horribles al igual que el desprecio, y siempre se dirigía a Miku.

El día había sido de lo más normal, incluyendo a la lluvia.

Miku esta vez no saldría temprano. La canción que tanto trabajo le había costado también le costó una calificación, esa hermosa canción que ella había arrojado a la nada era la misma canción que la haría lucir la próxima noche.

-Miku-chan! Segura de que no quieres que te esperemos?!

Miku rio levemente. –No es necesario chicas es mi castigo no tengo que meterlas a ustedes también.

-Ah, Miku-chan

-Estoy bien! A parte después de mi castigo tengo que ir a casa a arreglar unas cosas.

-Ah, está bien. –Gumi se coloco su abrigo y tomo su portafolio, dirigiéndose a la puerta junto con Rin y Teto.

-Adios…

La puerta se cerró poco a poco, Miku tomo su abrigo negro y se coloco su bufanda roja. Tenía que apurarse si quería terminar su ''castigo'' Ese horrible castigo limpiar los estantes de la biblioteca, la única ventaja era que solo limpiaría los estantes principales, esos donde se encuentran los libros de música, notas, voz y todo eso. Miku se apresuro tomo su portafolio y salió del salón dejándolo totalmente solo.

Ya casi llegaba a la biblioteca, solo le faltaba cruzar el patio cuando…

-Eh?

A lo lejos una melodía familiar para Miku que resonó por el patio, era de un piano. –Esa Melodía! Así corrió en busca de aquella canción que le sonaba familiar.  
Después de cruzar el patio desesperadamente Miku llego al auditorio, ahí era donde se encontraba el único piano del instituto y donde resonaba con mayor intensidad la melodía.

-Porque tengo esa sensación! Mi corazón se siente tan agitado pero, porque?!. –Cada vez la intriga era mayor Miku puso su mano en la puerta y abrió lentamente. –Eh,

Miku rodeo lentamente los asientos del gran auditorio y ahí en el escenario se localizaba un piano repitiendo las mismas partituras.

-Esa canción! Miku corrió sin frenar su paso. –SPiCa!

-Eh. –Un chico alto y delgado, casi de la misma estatura de Miku bueno un poco más alto, pero era solo un poco.

-Len-kun… -Un sonrojo le pasó apenas y vio a Len ahí enfrente del piano mirándola fijamente.

-Hatsune-…san?

-Eh! Perdona, eh, l, la canción qu, que!

-Ah, es solo una partitura que encontré el otro día, me callo de repente, la letra ya no se veía así que estoy intentando reconstruir aquella partitura. Acaso sabes algo de ella?

-Bu, bueno, yo… Esa partitura era la que presentaría para el festival de la Flor de Fuego. Pero parece que tú la encontraste.

-Eh, Hatsune-san acaso tu perdiste esto?

-Bueno no la perdí del todo si no que…. -Miku resigno la mirada de forma espontanea, ella casi se ponía a llorar con tan solo recordar que esa canción seria para Kaito.

Len miro un poco reprimido a Miku. -Ah! Hatsune-san Que te parece si me ayudas con la partitura y tu cantas.

-Ah, claro.

-Ven. –Len dio unas palmadas al asiento y Miku aceptando se sentó a un lado de Len. –Toma. –Len apunto un lápiz a Miku.

-Eh, gracias. –Miku tomo el lápiz haciendo un suave contacto con la mano de Len, ambos se miraron sonrojados a lo que Miku simplemente reacciono de manera diferente. ¿Por qué, siento algo en mi pecho…?

(Los dos) -Ah!. –Len soltó el lápiz y empezó a hablar sin razón al igual que Miku. –Pe, perdón!

-Ah, no te preocupes. –Miku tomo la canción y comenzó a escribir las notas que le hacían falta.

Es algo raro, porque tengo una sensación tan extraña con Hatsune-san? Es diferente a la que siempre sentía cuando estaba con Rin.

-Termine!

-Eres rápida.

-Siempre!

-Eh, Hatsune-san Seria tan amable de cantar la canción para mí?

-Ehh! Miku se coloro como un tomate sin poder responder. –Eto, eh!. –Hatsune Miku, Contrólate! Es una gran oportunidad para darle otro significado a la canción. –Está bien. –Miku tomo aire, se levanto del asiento y se puso enfrente del escenario

…

_Sonreír, yo si quiero… estar sola, no quiero  
Tu respuesta quiero oír… pero el miedo no me deja  
Incontables son las noches que…  
He pasado…  
Con el futuro  
Conectada…  
Evadiendo las estrellas brillantes… yo buscaba  
De que lado estarán los mitos  
Suspire  
Deprimida en la tarde  
En mi mente tu nombre yo susurraba  
Este imprudente amor  
No te alcanza, ¿verdad?  
Quiero verte  
El sonido de mi piano… tristemente se desborda  
El tenaz sonido… lograra alcanzarte  
__Abrázame!  
Si no nos conociéramos estaríamos solos  
Atrápame!  
Voy a saltar por la Denébola  
Esta presión egoísta… Se parece a ti  
Alcánzame!  
En el emergente panorama  
Sobre la partitura  
Hay estrellas fugases  
Ahora las cantare… Así que ilumíname_

…

_SPiCa_

Unas palmadas se escucharon resonando por el auditorio.

-Eh.

-Felicidades! Miku-Chan

Era un apuesto hombre con traje algo con cabellos morados y largos.

-Ah! Gackupo-Sempai!

-Hatsune-chan. Te estaba buscando, ya que no te vi en la biblioteca haciendo tus deberes. Luka-Sempai te estaba buscando.

-Ah, Perdón! Yo,

-No necesitas explicar nada, parece que terminaste tu tarea, yo le avisare a Luka-sempai sobre esto.

-Ah! Gracias Gackupo-sempai!. –Miku sonrio y sin pensar solo comenzó a saltar como una niña.

-Está bien, no les quito mas su tiempo. –Dijo Gackupo con tono romántico.

-Eh? A que te refieres.

-A ustedes dos! Hacen una pareja perfecta! Gackupo bajo las escaleras del escenario dirigiendoe a la salida.

-Linda, pareja? –El vapor salió de todos lados Miku había regresado a su tono rojizo como un tomate. Miku! Tienes que calmarte! Porque, HA, claro a ti no te gusta Kagamine? O si! Si? Ahh!

-Eh, Hastune-san eso estuvo muy bien. –Len ni siquiera estaba mirando a Miku, al parecer a el también le había afectado lo que dijo Gakupo.

-Ah! Gra, gracias pero .gracias a ti por recoger la partitura, me salvaste de una.

-No te preocupes, gracias a ti esa canción era muy buena. -Len se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba su cara era totalmente cubierta por un tono intensamente rojo.

-Claro, me tengo que ir.

Miku se dirigió al piano y tomo la partitura y aun sonrojada miro a Len.

-Está bien, adiós.

-Si! –Miku miro a Len fijamente y lo abrazo, así inesperadamente. –Adiós… -Esto, es algo raro… tengo la necesidad de quedarme aferrada al abrazo. –Ah! .-Miku se separo rápidamente de Len quien estaba igual de sonrojado que ella.

-Hatsune-san?

-Ahhh! Perdón. –Miku se inclino de manera respetuosa a Len. Pero que estaba pensando el no es como Gumi o Teto incluso como Kaito con ellos siempre que terminaban una gran canción solan darse el ''abrazo'' de la amistad!

-Hatsune-san?

-Len-kun! Ah, perdón! No debería llamarte así!.

-Miku-chan. –Miku sintió como una fuerza la atraía hacia ella, y después de unos segundos ese frio que se sentía en ese gran auditorio se había desaparecido, ese gran vacío se había llenado con un calor.  
Miku se aferro al abrazo sin pensar en nada, hasta que por su mente paso aquella escena en la que Rin lloraba.

-Ah! Len-kun. Esto! No, perdón. Miku se separo rápidamente y salió corriendo

-Miku-chan! –Len tomo la muñeca de Miku sin dejarla ir el estaba ruborizado de tal manera que apenas y podía mirar fijamente a la hermosa chica peliturquesa.

-No, no!. –Miku resigno la mirada y con una leve voz hablo. –No soy yo, no puedo hacerle esto a ella!

Len dejo caer la mano de Miku, y ella solo tomo su portafolio y salió corriendo rápidamente del auditorio.

Cada paso que doy. Esto me está confundiendo, Len y yo? No se que pasara mañana, aun quedan 3 días para el festival y yo aun estoy…. Miku detuvo el paso en la entrada de la puerta. Desvió un poco la vista con lágrimas al cielo y comenzó a contemplar.

-Estoy sola…


	3. Chapter 3

-Mira, mira quien llego temprano al instituto!

-Eh.

-Quien lo imaginaria de ti Miku-chan.

-Hahaha, no es nada solo que hoy madrugue y bueno decidí venirme temprano. –Miku se abrigo bien y tomo haciendo en su respectiva banca.

-Y ayer terminaste tu tarea?

La chica peli turquesa recordó lo sucedido ayer en el auditorio y resignando la cabeza respondió brevemente. –S, si.

-Eh? Que pasa Miku-chan.

La puerta del salón se abrió poco a poco y un chico con una bufanda roja que era lo que más resaltaba de él, además de la mirada tan fija que lograba llamar la atención desde el momento en el que entraba al salón.

-Len-kun! -Dijo una chica de cabellos largos colgando sus brazos alrededor de Len.

-Akita-san, no me gusta que hagas eso. –Len tomo a Neru por los hombros y la separo de el

-Len-Kun! No te pongas de esa manera ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Neru-chan!

-Mira! Yo tenía razón Neru iba a ser la primera en… Miku?. -Miku ni siquiera escuchaba a Gumi ella se había perdido desde el momento en que Len había entrado al salón.

No, no sé porque siento esto… acaso Len me gusta?

-Miku-Chan! Mira, mira parece que ni me escucha!

Miku seguía en su propio mundo de fantasías, con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza ella no dejaba de pensar en el abrazo de ayer, incluso su mirada era tan profunda y sus mejillas estaban con un hermoso color carmesí.  
De igual manera Len miro espontáneamente a Miku ambos respondieron con una sonrisa.

Teto apareció repentinamente enfrente de las chicas -Hola, hola! Eh, que le pasa a Miku-chan?

-Es lo que trato de saber, parece que está mirando a alguien.

-Eh!. –Teto puso su dedo en la cara de Miku y fue guiándolo hacia donde miraba la chica de cabellos turquesa.

(Teto y Gumi) -HOE!?

Teto y Gumi estaban apantallas y entre susurros comenzaron a hablar.

-Mira, Teto-chan, será cierto lo que miramos?

-Sí, si tiene que serlo pero…

Gumi y Teto conectaron sus miradas con un rayo y acercándose murmuraron en voy baja. –Miku y Len?

-Ah!. –La chica peli turquesa despertó de su fantasía y con una cara totalmente roja miro a Gumi y Teto quienes la miraban intimidada mente. –Q, que es lo que les ocurre?

-Nada, solo te notamos un poco distraída hoy. -Teto marco una sonrisa en su rostro y fue a su lugar.

-Gumi-chan que fue eso?

-Hahaha, nada, nada pero si te notas muy distraída ehh!

-Hehehe, no es nada Gumi-chan. –Miku no dejo de mirar a Len hasta que el tomo asiento.

Así pasaron las horas de clase en el instituto, cada vez que Miku giraba a ver a Len el hacía lo mismo, de repente Miku había tenido la idea de que ahora tendría acompañante para el festival de la flor de fuego, quizá ni pensó en Rin ni en Kaito… Todo eso ya se había ido

(Al final de clases)

Las cuatro chicas caminaban dirigiéndose a la salida del instituto.

-Y tu Rin-chan asistirás al festival?

-Si Rin! Si no tienes con quien ir puedes ir con Teto y conmigo!

*risa* -La verdad es que solo iré al concierto del principio, después tengo que ir a otro lado.

-Oh, ya veo… Me hubiera gustado que fueras con nosotras! Verdad Miku!

-Eh?

-Miku-chan andas muy distraída! –Dijo Gumi frunciendo el ceño

-Es cierto Miku-chan, tú con quien vas a ir al festival?

-Eh, la verdad no lo he pensado.

-Que tal si vienes con nosotras Miku-chan, sería divertido, no crees? -Rin se notaba emocionada al hablar sobre el festival.

-Me encantaría pero en verdad quiero esperar a que alguien me invite.

-Chicas!

-Whaa!

Una hermosa joven se fue contra Miku y Rin las abrazo fuertemente.

-Lu, Luka-nee

-Hahaha, Valla hacía tiempo que no las veía! Y de que tanto hablan?

Rin miro a luka, quien siempre animaba a Miku a cualquier tipo de cosa. –Pues veras que Miku-chan no quiere asistir al festival con nosotras!

-Eh! Miku-chan acaso te has vuelto loca?

-No, no! Solo que, ehhh.

-Ah, tengo que hablar tantas cosas contigo! Y bueno, ya está decidido iremos juntas al festival!

(Ah, hay veces que Luka-nee me da miedo) –Eh, cla, claro.

-Yay! Entonces mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo, ok?

-Luka-nee! Gracias. –Rin sonrió alegremente –Me tengo que ir Neru y Haku me están esperando, las veo mañana.

Rin corrió a la gran entrada donde ya la esperaban Haku y Neru.

-No puedo creer que Rin-chan le hable a esas dos!

-Teto-chan, cálmate supongo que ellas se llevan bien.

-Si! Gumi-chan tiene razón! Verdad Luka-nee, eh, Luka-nee?

-O tal vez ellas tienen más en común de lo que crees.

-EH?

-Hahaha, digo cosas raras, me tengo que ir me quede de ver con Meiko en la biblioteca, las veo mañana! -Luka se alejo corriendo por el patio hasta que se perdió de vista.

Miku y las demás chicas salieron del instituto después de que Luka se fuera, y así iban en la calle aun hablando de ese famoso festival.

-Miku-chan! Segura? En esa tienda hay kimonos muy lindos!

-Enserio, ya tengo un kimono, y es muy lindo por cierto!

-Hahaha, Más te vale

-Yo me comprare un de color rojo! Oh, oh o mejor un rosa, y tu Gumi-chan?

-No quiero algo muy llamativo tal vez solo quiero algo naranja.

-Y tu, de que color será tu kimono Miku?

-Del color que sea, todos se me ven bien!

-Eso es mentira.

-EH?!

-Si te hablo a ti!

Miku se coloro de tan solo escuchar esa voz, era la misma de Len, quien estaba en su bicicleta justo ahí parado enfrente de ella.

-Le, Len-Kun.

-HOE!?

Teto y Gumi estaban mas sonrojadas que Miku y solo comenzaron a divagar.

-Acaso, tu lo llamaste por su nombre?

Teto se acerco a Miku y le susurro brevemente. –Así se hace Miku-chan… -Teto se separo y tomo a Gumi del brazo. –Bueno, nosotras tenemos que irnos! Así que los dejamos solos.  
Teto camino rápidamente halando del brazo a Gumi.

-Ellas…

-Sí, lo sé son raras.

Miku y Len miraron de lejos como las dos chicas desaprecian, y espontáneamente ambos giraron la mirada.

(Miku y Len) -Ah! YO! –Los dos se sonrojaron tan rápido como pudieron.

-Perdona, Miku-chan tu primero.

-Ah, no, bueno yo, yo solo! Quería… -Miku saco de su portafolio una pequeña bolsa de color rosa. –Agradecerte por lo de ayer.

-Para mi? –En el momento en que la pequeña bolsa toco su pecho sus mejillas se coloraron tiernamente de color rojo.

-Claro que son para ti tonto! Me tuve que levantar más temprano de lo normal para, para… Hoe! De que te ríes!

-Hahaha, no es nada Miku-chan, es solo que me agrada verte sonrojada

-HOEEE?! Eso no importa, no vas a tomar el regalo! –Miku giro la mirada y golpeo unas cuantas veces la pequeña bolsa contra el pecho de Len.

Len tomo la bolsita y la miro con curiosidad. –Gracias, ahora yo debería pagarte con algo.

-No es necesario! Solo si me quieres dar algo pequeño con eso me conformo!

-Bueno y que te parece si tenemos una cita?

-Ci, cita! –Miku se torno mas roja que un tomate y se quedo en shock tanto que se cayó l suelo por un momento.

-Miku-chan! Estas bien? –Len fue hacia Miku y la sostuvo con sus brazos

-Ci, cita?

-Hahaha, claro.

-Pasa, por mi a las.

* * *

**Escuchen Sekiranun Grafitti a partir de esta parte.**

* * *

-Y si mejor hacemos esto de una vez?

-Hoe?! -Miku reacciono de su ataque en shock y miro a Len un poco confusa. –Una cita?!

Len sonrió y cargo a Miku de forma inesperada. –Lo tomare como un sí, toma. –Len le dio su portafolio a Miku.

-Ah! Len-kun alguien nos podría ver! –Len tomo con suavidad a Miku y la dejo en el asiento de la bicicleta.

-Estas lista?

-Para que? -Miku aun estaba roja y solo se aferro a su portafolio y comenzó a juguetear con el.

-Para nuestra cita! -Len subió a la bicicleta y con gran fuerza comenzó a pedalear

-Len-kun! Estás loco! A dónde iremos?!

-A donde nos lleven los pedales! Len tomo fuerza y la bicicleta avanzo con todas sus fuerzas por la calle. –Te apuesto a que te encantara esta cita!

-Eso es tonto, Len-kun bájame de…. -AAAAH! -La fría briza soplo los largos cabello de Miku quien aun esta aferrada a los hombro de Len por el miedo.

-Miku-chan no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí!

''Yo estoy aquí'' (Len-kun…) Miku se sonrió a sí misma y poco a poco levanto la vista.- Whaaa! Impresionante.

Las calles estaban llenas de hojas y los tonos se mesclaban conforme la bicicleta avanzaba rápidamente.

Ambos iban disfrutando toda la vista.

-Miku-chan!

-Eh, que pasa?

-Alguna vez has recorrido toda la ciudad?

-N, no

-Hoy lo harás!

Miku se sonrió a sí misma y se sentó de nuevo. –Pues ve más deprisa!

La bicicleta acelero y Miku se había olvidado de cualquier cosa que le preocupase, incluso de ese tonto chico de cabellos azules, eso ya se había ido.

Los edificios aparecían y volvían a desaparecer al igual que las hojas de otoño. Pronto ya habían cruzado la mitad de la ciudad en unos minutos, en el tiempo que se había perdido al fin habían llegado a otro lado de la ciudad, Len cruzo rápidamente.

Miku miro su reflejo en el pequeño riachuelo que cruzaba por su camino, todas esas cosas que estaban ahí asían de ese día un lugar más especial. Los peses saltaban y Miku solo sonreía al verlos.

-Hahaha, no quiero que esta cita acabe!

-Está por acabar Miku-chan llegamos a la mejor parte!

-Eh? Las nueves gigantes aparecieron en el cielo y el viento soplo aun más fuerte. Miku se deprimió por un momento y miro el pavimento.

-No te preocupes, la lluvia no nos alcanzara de eso estoy seguro!

-Len-kun… -Miku le sonrió espontáneamente y se recargo de manera tranquila en la espalda de Len. –Eh! Len-kun el camino a la ciudad está por allá!

-Hahaha no te preocupes iremos por un atajo.

-A, atajo?

-Miku-chan! Cruzaremos por el bosque!

-El, el bosque!? –Miku volvió a levantar la cabeza, pero una gran rama la golpeo sin lastima. –Ahhh! Eso dolió

-Cuidado! Los arboles por aquí no son tan grandes.

Miku abrió un ojo seguido del otro su sorpresa fue grande al ver todos los arboles que la rodeaban y las hojas que caían lentamente.

Miku levanto completamente la vista y Extendió un brazo para dejar que sus delos sintieran las hojas resecas de otoño que caían, así tomo valor y extendió su otra mano las hojas aun no dejaban de caer y aunque el camino se hacía más pequeño todo parecía tan mágico.

Miku comenzó a reír tanta alegría era demasiada para un solo día. –Esto es increíble!

Las hojas se estaban dejando caer a su paso cada vez que una rosaba la mano de Miku, sus cabellos volaron aun con más fuerza y el bosque pronto iba desapareciendo. Pero el rastro de hojas que Miku había dejado se fue borrando.

-Miku-chan.

-Eh que sucede?

Len miro a miku con una sonrisa. –Sujétate fuerte!

-Eh! Está bien!

La bicicleta se inclino y una gran bajada apareció frente a ellos.

-Ah! Len-kun estás loco, nos mataremos si vas por ahí. –Miku movió sus brazos de lado a lado haciendo que casi se callera de la bicicleta, Miku se volvió a sujetar con mayor fuerza.

-Tu solo has caso a lo que te digo, no nos pasara nada!

-Len-kun tu mientes, y si no caemos o nos pasa algo peor?

-Hahaha, no pasara hasta que lo descubramos! -la bicicleta bajo con una fuerza incomparable.

-Whaaaa!

Todo ese frio, se fue... no sé porque pero en verdad quiero llorar será que Len...

Miku se aferro a Len tomándolo por la cintura ella solo sintió como su cuerpo se elevara lentamente y sintió con esa misma calidez como le correspondían al abrazo.  
Miku abrió sus ojos y enfrente de ella tenía al que podía ser el verdadero amor que ella soñaba. Ambos se miraron con una gran sonrisa con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

Miku se aferro más al abrazo y giro por el suelo, los golpes casi no los sentía, ella sentía más como sus lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y como el duro pavimento se convertía en algo más suave y cálido.

-Len-kun! –miku grito entre lagrimas. –me encantas!

Después de esa caída de la bicicleta Miku y len habían terminado en el pasto, pero aun estaban abrazados.

Fin de la canción

Miku reía de alegría y cada vez abrazaba con mayor fuerza a Len

-Eso fue genial! –Miku se limpio la última lágrima que brotaba de su ojo.

-De hecho esa no era la última parte, la última era allá. –Len señalo con su dedo al puente que estaba para cruzar el río de la ciudad.

-Whaaa! No creí que llegaríamos aquí tan rápido!

-Sí, así es.

-Pues vamos! –Le chica se levanto con una gran fuerza y tomo su portafolio que estaba arrumbado en el pavimento

Len de igual manera se levanto y tomo la bicicleta. –Vamos.

-Claro! –La chica camino a un lado de Len hasta que llegaron al puente.

Miku se sentó y atravesó sus piernas por un hueco de puente haciendo que sus piernas colgaran frente al rio.  
Len dejo la bicicleta apoyada en un lado del puente y de igual manera se sentó a un lado de Miku.

-Y bien?

-Eh?

-Que tal nuestra cita

* * *

**Escuchen Alone in kyoto de Air**

* * *

La ultima brisa se otoño se sintió y una hoja voló sobre el puente hasta llegar al rio.

-Sabes, nunca había tenido una cita tan rara… Pero la verdad me gusto mucho! –La joven peliturquesa miro a Len y le respondió con una gran sonrisa, pero las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de ella

-Miku-chan…

La brisa aumento y las hojas cayeron con mayor fuerza, todo parecería tan raro para Miku, como una perfecta historia que estaba empezando bien pero tenía el presentimiento de que terminaría mal.

Miku giro de nuevo y coloco sus manos sobre sus ojos sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar.

-Porque? Porque siento que estos sentimientos son los equivocados.

Len tomo la mano de miku y con una cara un poco insegura respondió. –Miku-chan, estoy seguro de que no son los equivocados.

Miku miro profundamente a Len sus pequeñas pupilas se habían dilatado de solo escuchar esas palabras que le decía

-Realmente, me gustas… -Miku se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Len y de desbordo entre lagrimas.

-Miku . –Len separo a Miku de su pecho y la miro con inseguridad.

-Eh…

La gran nueve que miku había visto antes, al fin los abría alanzado y todo comenzó con unas pequeñas gotas.

-Valla parece que al final la lluvia si nos atrapo. –La mirada de len se vio un poco nerviosa tratando de animar a miku por un pequeño momento.

-Solo, -Sus manos comenzaron a temblar con la primera gota que había caído, sentía que el final toda esa calidez se había ido por completo

-Eh? Que pasa Miku.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo!

-Saberlo?

-Si!

Miku puso si mano en la boca de len y se acerco bruscamente, era un perfecto beso indirecto.

Miku…

Len, no me importa si estos sentimientos son los equivocados, o que aun no este lista para poder besarte pero estoy segura de que pronto sabré que es lo que pasa conmigo.

Miku aun estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió como su mano la quitaba poco a poco, simplemente sus labios rosaron una pequeña parte con los de len. Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de len, eso ojos azules y profundo que aun la miraban.

Miku se separa rápidamente estaba tan sonrojada como len.

-Ah! Miku se levanto y tomo su portafolio. –M, me tengo que ir. Nos vamos mañana!

Len no podía dejar esta oportunidad así que se levanto y tomo con fuerza de la muñeca a miku.

-Eh!

-Miku-chan, yo… -Len se sonrojo más de lo que estaba y alzando la vos miro a miku decidido. -¡¿Quieres ir al festival conmigo?!

-Len-kun…

-Si no quieres simplemente dime que…

-Si… Te veo mañana en la escuela. –Mi se acerco a len y se despidió con un suave beso en su mejilla.

Len soltó la muñeca de miku y le respondió con una sonrisa. –Claro..

Fin de la canción.

Miku se alejo corriendo del lugar inundada de alegría cuando por fin se había alejado lo suficiente del puente solo salto como una niña pequeña, se sentía tan bien, porfin se había olvidado de todo y lo único que le importaba era el festival de la flor de fuego.

* * *

**_Etto... hola? Gomee! Creo que siempre soy floja con los fics, pero créanme me quitaron mi lap. y ya no pude hacer nada, ni termine este capitulo hasta hoy, ahi me tenian a las 4 de la mañana con mis grandes ojeras :C  
_****_Espero y me entiendan, intentare subir el sig. capitulo en esta semana. No me odien  
Gracias a los reviews_**

**_LOS AMO. _**


End file.
